


A Good Day, A Better Night

by afteriwake



Series: Serenity Coffee & Tea Shoppe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Busy Molly Hooper, Closing Time, Developing Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Dates, Food, Helpful Sherlock, Impressed Dimmock, Impressed Molly Hooper, Matchmaker Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Good Boss, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock has a second encounter with the coffee shop owner he hasn't been able to get off his mind.





	A Good Day, A Better Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [elliedilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliedilly/gifts).



> This series was picked for an update by **Dreamin** after she read the first story this evening. Enjoy!

“Okay, you have to show me where this new shop of yours is,” John said, taking a bite of one of the muffins that Sherlock had bought especially for him. They had an extremely early morning a few days after his discovery of Serenity and he had hoped Molly would be at the counter, but Greg was there and said she’d had to step out to attend to some private business and he didn’t know how long she would be gone. He had been disappointed as he’d wanted to thank her for the return of his cuff link, but he had still bought two of the largest coffees and an assortment of the muffins and pastries. One of the coffees went to John and the pastries were shared among the advertising department. He had, however, gotten a blueberry muffin specifically because he knew they were John’s weakness, and it seemed it was up to snuff.

“We can go there for lunch,” Sherlock said. “I believe my calendar is free?”

John nodded, not speaking as his mouth was full of muffin. When he was done swallowing he spoke. “No meetings for the day as it’s off for you to whip advertising into shape. Something you seem to be doing a good job at, I may add.”

“It seems to be the only element of the business where I can put my assorted skills to use,” he said. “We’ll call a lunch early and then bring sandwiches back for everyone. I think they have the basics so just get meat types and if they want cheese. We can get an assortment of condiments sent to us.”

“Maybe I could, oh, I don’t know, call this fantastic shop and ask if they can handle an order of fifteen sandwiches and have it delivered?” John said in a teasing tone.

“Or you can do that,” Sherlock said. He thought for a moment and then tossed his pen on the desk. “Make it seventeen sandwiches and find out the department’s coffee orders, get everyone a fresh cup. If they’ll deliver we’ll tip at...half the order.” He paused. “See if they can have Mary make the delivery.”

Right,” John said. He knew he was being extravagant with the tip but they were making progress on the current campaign and he didn’t want to break everyone’s stride, not even for the chance to see Molly. He would have asked if Molly herself could deliver it but perhaps it was the fact he knew John had been lonely since the end of his last relationship in Oxford and he thought Mary might interest him. Lord knew at least one of them should have some company other than each other here.

John came back forty minutes later and told him that yes, they could make the sandwiches and he had gotten their usual in the bunch, he now knew the entire advertising department’s orders and Mary had been the one who answered the phone, they had flirted a bit and he had been asked to come over at the end of the day and bring Cuff Link Bloke with him, since Molly should be closing that evening. That had all turned out better than he had expected.

It certainly made getting through the rest of the day better. Mary had had to change plans but John had gotten her mobile number and they had instantly hit it off, Mary staying a good ten minutes to “help sort out the order,” but in reality to flirt with John some more. She did tell Sherlock that Molly would still be in but she was off after this delivery as the shop had been slow and once she gave half the tip to Greg she was free for the day. Sherlock made sure he paid the tip in cash and added a little extra for the personal service. He knew it was hard work in a coffee shop; he had done his own time as a barista in Oxford while he had been a student.

At the end of the day John went out for some sort of date with Mary, saying to expect him back late, and he made his way to the coffee shop. It didn’t look barren, but the only regular he recognized in the group of people there was Dimmock. He nodded to the man and then went to wait for Molly to finish with her current customer before noticing he was there. “Oh!” she said, a warm smile on her face. “You came.”

“I was invited to, wasn’t I?” he asked, frowning slightly.

“I just thought with Mary not being here you and your friend would make other plans,” she said.

“The two of them did, but as I was invited, I thought it would be rude of me not to make an appearance.”

“I almost wish I hadn’t told Mary she could leave early. Then someone could watch the dinner rush and we could chat.”

“If I could get a sandwich and another Viennese roast with two sugars, I’m sure I’ll be quite comfortable at the counter.”

“I’d like the company a lot,” she said. “Dimmock is studying for the entrance exam to Scotland Yard so I’ve been quizzing him.”

“Not what I want to do, but it’s a start,” he replied. “I would rather be a barrister but I don’t have the time to pursue it. Family obligations.”

“I know the feeling,” Sherlock said with a nod as he made himself comfortable. The bell on the door rang and it looked like quite a large crowd, and he saw Molly’s enthusiasm dim just slightly. “Perhaps I could help? With the quizzing, so you can keep up a rhythm while Molly takes care of the customers. I was a professor at Oxford as well as a degree chaser...studying is my forte.”

“I would appreciate it,” Dimmock said, and Sherlock moved down the counter closer to him and began to help Dimmock study while Molly took care of the customers. Most stayed in and used the chairs and tables to sit and talk, and it was nearly closing by the time most of them filed out, Molly having been kept too busy to really stop and chat with either of them.

“I think I’ve got it,” Dimmock said, closing his book. “Or at least most of it.”

“The office is closed tomorrow for the weekend. Perhaps I can come in the morning and help more if you’re free?”

“Not in the morning, but maybe the afternoon?” Dimmock said.

“Noon?”

“Done.” He stowed the book away in a messenger bag and then grinned. “He’s got my approval, Molls.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” she said with a laugh before he headed towards the door, leaving her and him alone. She turned the sign on the door to closed and then looked at Sherlock. “I’m sure that wasn’t how you wanted to spend your evening after a hard day at the office.”

“No, it was quite nice,” he admitted. “I’ve missed teaching.”

“What did you teach?” she asked.

“I was in the sciences. Chemistry, mostly, but I could fill in if needed in a few other disciplines if it didn’t interfere with some of my own classes and projects.” He nodded to behind the counter. “Do you need any help with dishes?”

“Tutor my customers _and_ offer to do dishes?” she asked. “I do think I’ve found a potential regular here.”

“If you’d like,” he said.

“I would.” She went back behind the counter. “Let me count up the totals for the day, and if you can stand a quick walk to the bank, I’d like to replay you with a meal. I mean, a meal that isn’t one of my sandwiches. Do you like Thai?”

“I do,” he said.

“Great. Wait here and I’ll be back soon.” She opened the register and took the till out and then moved to the back, and he situated himself in one of the chairs and waited. It wasn’t quite how he’d planned his evening going, but honestly, he’d had far worse over the years. This was a good night, in his opinion. Hopefully a _very_ good night.


End file.
